


Mistake

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: Prompt: “ You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language, Angst, unedited late night writing, the ending is kinda 'meh', sorry :c

It’s been two weeks. two whole week since you and Dean have spoken properly with each other. Two week of hiding in your room, trying not to cry and failing miserably. Two week, since you and Dean had drunken sex.

It was after a hunt, that had failed in every way possible. They were able to kill the vamp nest, but couldn’t save a single victim. All three of you got hurt, several cuts, sprained wrists and ankles, concussions, you name it. 

The drive back to the bunker and the rest of the night was mostly spend in silence and alcohol. Sam blamed himself for not researching enough, Dean for not being able to protect bis brother and you and you for being too weak. 

You went to bed, but couldn’t sleep. Thoughts of what you could have done better racing through your head. You didn’t know how long you were lying there, when suddenly there was a soft knocking on your door. You didn’t feel like facing one of the brother right now so you turned away from the door and pretended to sleep. Your silence however didn’t stop the intruder from opening your door. 

After a few seconds you heard the tell tale click of the door closing. You relaxed again, glad they were probably just checking on you. A moment later the bed dipped slightly and you froze. 

“Y/N. I know you’re not really sleeping,” Dean’s rough voice filled the room as he laid down next to you. 

You turned around, sighing. “Dean, I really don’t wanna talk right now.” 

“Neither do I, but I need you, Y/N”

You swallowed hard and your heart broke a little more. How often would you hear this words before it would shatter completely, you wondered. Moments like these were not unusual between you two. 

Whenever one of you had a nightmare, were plagued by restless thoughts or simply couldn’t sleep, you would seek the bed of the other one. Crawling and hiding in the arms of the other, whispering your desperation with those three bittersweet words. _I need you_. 

As grateful as you were for Dean chasing away your nightmares and trusting you so much to admit he’s troubles, thought never telling you exactly what was bothering him, you wished his words would mean the same as they meant to you. These words were your only away to admit your feelings for the older Winchester, without ruining the precious bound you had. 

“Come here,” you whispered and Dean shifted closer to you. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer to his chest. His hands stroke your back and you had to swallow down a moan. This man was driving you insane without even trying. 

“Y/N,” his whispered, his mouth next to your ear. “I need you.” 

You pulled a little back, looking at him. “What-” 

But you stilled he cupped your cheek with his hand. Your eyes fell shut, simply enjoying the feeling of his rough hands against your face. Suddenly your felt his soft and warm lips brush against yours and you were unable to bit a moan back. Before you knew it, your clothes were gone and Dean was on top of you.

You shook your head, trying to get rid of the images of this night. It was the best night of your life, and the most painful days that followed. Naiv as you were, you thought this night had proven that Dean felt and wanted the same, but of course, it was too good to be true. 

Dean would avoid looking at you, giving short one-word answers and not loosing one word about the night you spend together. 

For the first few days you gave him the benefit of doubt. Maybe he felt the same, but if this is the case, it would be a huge step for both of you. It would change everything after all. Besides, Dean wasn’t really good with this whole talking about feelings stuff. Maybe he was just thinking it through, wondering what and how to tell you. 

But eventually the rose-colored glasses lost its color and you had to face the truth. It was either a one-night-thing or a down-right mistake. Either way, he regretted the night you thought of as the best of your life. 

With the realization, you started to avoid him. If Dean noticed, he didn’t say anything. Not that it surprised you. 

There was a knock on your door. “Y/N?” 

You took a deep breath upon hearing Dean’s voice. 

“What?” you answered and hoped wouldn’t notice how odd your voice was from crying. 

“Is everything ok in there?” he asked, sounding concerned. “Y/N, are you crying?” 

Damn, of course he would notice. “What? N-n-no. What do you want, Dean?” 

“We have a case and Sam asked me to let you take a look at these papers. Can I come in?” 

“I’m kinda busy right now,” you said. 

“Bullshit,” he said and burst through the door. “You’ve been- Y/N, what’s wrong?” He rushed to your side when he saw your tear-stricken face. 

You snorted and turned away. “What do you think?” 

“What do you mean?” he sounded genuinely confused, which made your blood boil. 

“You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!” you shouted. 

You don’t know where it came from, but suddenly all the heartbreak of fourteen days turned into anger. You wanted to shout some more at him, but he beat you to it. “Hold on. Are _you_ mad at _me_? _You’re_ the one who acted like nothing happened the next day!”

You didn’t believe your ears. “ _Me_? _I_ wasn’t the one who avoided eye-contact and only gave one-word answers! You, _you_ we’re the one who acted like nothing happened!” 

You stood toe to toe. You waited for Dean’s answer, ready to shout back and let all the frustration out, but his eyes softened and his shoulders slumped. 

“Y/N, I... fuck,” he rubbed one hand over his face. “I waited for you.” 

It was your turn to deflate. “What? Waiting for what?”

He laid his hands on the sides of your head and stroke your cheeks with his thumb, wiping away the tears. “I was waiting for you. I-I... I never thought... Fuck, why is this so hard,” he let out a frustrated sigh and lend his forehead against yours. “I was afraid you thought of it as a drunken mistake. You and Sammy usually want to talk about everything, so I waited... I’m so sorry, Y/N. I thought I ruined it all. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. _I need you_ , Y/N.”

“I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
